


Little angels

by Fini345sdf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fini345sdf/pseuds/Fini345sdf
Summary: Naomi puts a spell on the three angels that helped the Winchesters. Now Sem and Dean have to take care of them and find a way to turn them back.Gabriel is 10, Balthazar is 6 and Castiel is 2,5 years old.





	Little angels

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own supernatural or make money with this story.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you see any big mistakes let me know so I can change them :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know if you think I should at more chapters.

Dean sat on his bed in a motel room. He looked annoyed at Sam who was doing research on some weird death. "You know Dean this would go a lot faster if you were also doing something useful instead of sitting on your bed and doing nothing". Dean looked up at Sam. "You know what, you are right I should do something useful. I will go and get us something to eat". Sam gave him his 'how do I live with you' glance. "Don't forget something healthy again". Dean put is thumb up to him before leaving the motel room. 

He was walking to his beloving Impala when he suddely stopped. On the door off his Impala was a lollipop! someone put a lollipop on his car! Angry he looked around. Looking for the stupid kid who did this. "I see you found my lollipop". Dean turned around and looked at a smiling boy. The boy had blond hair and looked around the age of ten, this wasn’t an accident he was going to tell that kid or better his parents how mad he was. "Really funny kid. Where are your parents I would love to have a talk with them". The boy shakes his head. "So when a kid plays a joke on you, you don't threaten to kill them, but by a trickster you do, so unfair! Dean didn't like this kid how did he knew that kind of things. There was only one logical explanation where Dean could think off. "Gabriel show yourself, I know you are here, you son off a bitch". The boy his smile went even bigger he spread his arms and looked right at Dean. 

"Insulting god, that is low even for you, but surprise I am not death". Dean was in shock. "Why would you change yourself in a kid". Dean didn't get the joke about that. The smile disappeared from Gabriel his face. "Naomi she punished the angels who worked with you by changing them in kids, taking their power but let them keep their knowledge and even made their wings visible for everyone". Dean looked at him with surprised and disbelief. "So someone tricked the archangel trickster that is hilarious, how?. Gabriel looked embarrassed. "She and I had a thing you know, so I trusted her when she came real close and blow the magic dust in my face. Because of the dust I was out for a while and then I wake up here in the parking lot she was with me and told me that was no cure and that I probably should be looking for my brothers because they are a little bit younger and don't got a sweater to cover their wings, she still had a soft spot for me apparently, they should be around here somewhere". Gabriel was waiting for Dean to respond. Dean didn't know what to say or what to do there was only one thing he didn't get yet. "Who are the other angels who got turned". Gabriel looked real mad now. "So far as I know Balthazar and Castiel". Dean forgot how to breath for a second by hearing Cas his name.

"Anna should be a child too if it wasn't for the fact she gave our names to Naomi, because they are best angel friends now. As they were before everything well it was to expact that she would betray us. She was friends with Judas ones to". Dean never thought off Anna with friends she always looked like someone who did everything by herself. Only that wasn't the problem here. "Gabriel go to Sam in room number eight tell him all this I will look for your brothers I don't belief you yet but I don't take risks with Cas.

Dean walked out of the parking lot to the woods not fare from there motel. "Balthazar!, Castiel!" he wasn't exacting a responds. He wasn't even sure if he believed Gabriel his story. It surprised him when someone was answering him. "I am, here but I am armed so do not try anything. He started walking to the place where the sound came from. He looked around a tree and found what he thought was a mini-Balthazar around six years old. He was wearing mini jeans and hold a stick in his hand. "Found you". Dean laugh at the young boy who was trying to look big with his brown wings fully spread. "I think I need help Winchester" Balthazar his face changed real quick he looked almost if he was afraid. "Yah I think that too, come with me to the motel room". The boy nodded sad. Dean was planning on letting the angel walk but the little bare feet made him change his mind. "I will carry you so you don't hurt your feet". Balthazar looked like he was considering the offer before he look at Dean again and nods.

Sam was looking out the window and was glad when he saw Dean walking to the room even if it was with an angel child in his arms. He wasn't sure if he believed Gabriel because it could be another trick. He opened the door for Dean and watch as Dean put the angel on his bed. "Two find, one to go" he said slowly. Sam nodded he was worried about Cas and he didn't even have the profound band that Dean and Cas shared. He knows Dean was even more worried. "We will find him Dean". Dean look now right at him. "Could you go search the village so I can go to the woods again". Sam fronted his eyebrows. "Normal I would say fine Dean but we are not alone here someone has to watch those two. Why don't we go in shifts I will go first and then I will be back after two hours and watch them so you can go looking around". Sam knew Dean didn't like this idea but he also know this was necessary. "Just look careful and quick". Sam nods and took his coat. “We will find your best friend Dean, I promise”

Sam walked around in the village there were not that many people on the street. It pretty much looked like the only people who lived here where old people or mothers with baby's. Sam stopped when he heard children voices. He walked fast to the voices and found a large group of children in yellow reflector jackets before a school. All the children where something between five and twelve. Mothers and teachers where trying to get all of the children in a reflector jacket. He walk to the school at started looking he didn't saw any children with black hair and blue eyes. "Sweetheart I need to take you angel costume off because you can't get the jacket on this way". Sam turned around to see a big women trying to get a really small boy with black hair and wings that where pointing out his shirt in a jacket. "Ma'am I sorry but that's my kid I come to take him home". The big women looked from the Cas to Sam. "I never saw you around here before which teacher is your boy's". Sam looked around and pointed at a woman who look like a teacher. "That is the teacher for older kids not his, what is your name again sir". The women took a tight grip on Cas. Sam bite his lip this could go really bad really quick because the women thought he was a kidnapper or something. He got his fake FBI badge. "Listen women I am agent Harris I just came back from a really bad case so I would appreciate it if I could get my kid and go home without being questioned by a mother". The women didn't look impressed at all. "Should I give you this child just because you showed me your badge. Why does he even has wings". Sam didn't had time for this and he certainly had no normal answer for a those questions. "He likes them, come Cas, Dean is waiting for you". Cas turned around and looked at him with really sad eyes. "Can you prove this is your kid" ask the women. Sam was getting angry "I don't have to prove you anything come Cas". He picked up Cas and ripped him out of her hands and start walking away. Sam didn't expect that the women would let him go but she did probably because Cas hold Sam tied and hadn't protest when Sam picked him up". 

Dean felt his heartbeat turn normal again when Sam came in the motel room with Cas in his arm. Cas was just a baby, tree years old at top. "Is he okay" he ask Sam worried. Sam nods.” He is fine”. and give Cas to Dean. "How are those two". Dean turned to look at the other angels they were watching TV. Gabriel turned around and his eyes wired when his glance meet Cas. "O know not again. He was a terrible baby, slow with everything, and really stupid". Dean looked at him a little angry. "What do you mean inside he is just as old as he was, right. And Cas is not stupid". 

Gabriel shakes his head. "We have are knowledge but emotionally we are the same ages as our vessels are now. The same goes for things like recognizing danger. We even need to sleep and eat. And this isn't a spell you can break you have to wait until you vessel is the same age again as it was before and then the spell will break". 

Dean looked at Gabriel and tried to progress what he just heard. Sam was doing the same. "You guys need to eat and sleep now" he ask real slow. Gabriel nods. "Cas even need diapers and a bottle because like I told you before he is real slow at everything and he look two and a half now. I’m so glad I don't have to raise him again". Dean gives Cas to Sam and walks to Gabriel. "you think we are going to raise you three". Gabriel only nods. "We kill monsters we don't raise children". Gabriel started laughing. "You won't send us away specially not Cas, that would make you a really bad friend. And really it is just for five or ten years on top. Balthazar and I where quick kids you don't really have to look after us". Just when Dean was about to answer Sam made a weird sound.

"Dean I think he really needs diapers he just peed on me". Dean looked at the wet spot on his brothers shirt and the now crying Cas. "Great, just great Cas off course you had to be the slow kid. I will go buy some.... Some baby stuff and something for those two". He nod at the two older angels. "You clean him up and yourself". Cas started to cry harder. “I’m sorry Cas I didn’t mean it like that. It is just freaking wierd. Your suppose to be old and wise, not a freaking baby in or at the moment without a tranchcoat. No offense of course, we will figur out a way to break the spell, because Sam is smarter then Gabriel so we will find a way. Sam watch them and start looking how to fix this” Before Sam could protest he walked to the impala and said some not really nice things when he saw the lollipop again.


End file.
